


Pin

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His crops are destroyed. His home burning. His army is bleeding out on the Battlefield, broken and dying and dead. And he has lost. Not to the Black King, but to some imposter wearing the Black Queen's ring. WV didn't want any of this. There are so many bodies around him, as far as he can see. The only things standing are WV and the Sovereign Slayer, and WV can't understand why he's still standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin

His crops are destroyed. His home burning. His army is bleeding out on the Battlefield, broken and dying and dead. And he has lost. Not to the Black King, but to some imposter wearing the Black Queen's ring.

He loses his grip on the flagpole and it drops to the ground, the red banner falling into one of the pools of blood on the ground among the fallen. WV puts his hands up, mouth dry with fear. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted peace, an end to the the war that brought nothing but misery, a show of force to prove to the Black King that they were not helpless against him.

WV didn't want any of this. There are so many bodies around him, as far as he can see. The only things standing are WV and the Sovereign Slayer, and WV can't understand why he's still standing.

SS steps forward and WV fights not to step back. He can't outrun the Slayer and only an idiot would try. If he's alive, then its because SS is letting him live. WV just keeps his hands up high, looking at SS with an expression caught terror and bafflement, and maybe just the slightest anger beneath the surface.

The tentacles grab onto WV's hands, yanking him into the air and pulling him forward. He kicks his legs a little until the grip tightens as a warning, and he keeps himself still. The Slayer pulls the Villein in front of him, and the Villein silent hangs there while SS studies him.

"Somebody like you got all these coffinstuffers to stop fighting and go up against the big guy?" The Slayer grins with those sharp teeth of his, "I'm impressed. I didn't think pawns had it in 'em to do anything but die."

The Villein says nothing. He can't stop the way he's trembling ever so slightly. WV doesn't want to die, but he's not sure he wants to live if there's something worse in store for him. And how can't it be worse? SS just killed hundreds of innocent soldiers without a second thought. Being left alive can't be a good thing.

"Thanks for keeping his eyes on you. I thought he might realize I wasn't the bitch before I got close enough to strike, but you fellas kept him from noticing until it was too late," The Sovereign Slayer keeps talking to the Wartorn Villein like they're friends. WV's eyes keep glancing over at the sword and the blood still dripping down the blade, and he tries very hard to shove all his terror deep inside of him. If he starts screaming now, he'll never stop. SS continues, not even noticing WV's barely constrained panic, "'course, I couldn't leave a whole army alive could I? Not when you were starting to eye me up. They had to go, but you... you're worth keeping."

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me," The Villein says, because he's not sure he can stand torture. Already, the dead are beginning to weigh down on him, starting to suffocate WV with guilt that he's not entirely sure he can stand. They're all dead because of him, because he looked at SS the wrong way.

"Kill you?" The Slayer laughs and jerks WV's hands together. One tentacle wraps around the both of them and the other falls away. SS steps in close, cupping WV's chin and tilting it up, "I'm not going to kill you. We're two of a kind. Why'd I wanna kill the only other bastard I've met that's been anything like me? Kid, you got potential."

WV means to say something. Its on the tip of his tongue, denying that they're anything alike. But before he can put his words together, the Slayer leans in and presses his mouth against WV's. The half-finished sentence dissolves instantly and WV's mind shuts down, not even sure how to cope with this.

The Slayer draws back and that extra tentacle loops around WV's waist, holding him steady. WV can still taste the Slayer in his mouth, and he just looks at SS, "I. I'm not. Not like you."

"No?" SS glances around, and WV follows his eyesight, glancing over all the bodies, "You had enough didn't you? You decided you'd stop letting the bastards push you around. So you pushed back. Maybe we did it differently, but the end result was the same. Or were you marching towards the King with an army because you wanted to talk?"

WV flushes at Jack's tone. The truth is, WV didn't have much of a plan beyond stopping the war. He hadn't stopped to think about what he'd have to do in order to stop it. That was the sort of stuff he would have dealt with when the time came. The time hadn't come, and now WV isn't sure what he would have exactly done if the King hadn't surrendered (except he does know, deep inside of him where the terror is lurking, he knows exactly what he would have done if the King hadn't surrendered).

The Slayer smiles, taking WV's silence as an answer all of its own. The tentacle around the waist tightens momentarily, and then slides down, underneath WV's shift. It creeps up the inside of his thighs and WV gasps as it reaches its destination, wrapping around his cock. It starts to stroke WV, all while the Slayer keeps talking, "I gotta applaud your initiative. Raising an army can't have been an easy task. You must have a hell of a way with words to have gotten so many of 'em to abandon everything for you. Me, I like solving my problems on my own whenever I can."

WV doesn't mean to gasp, but he does, he can't help it. The tentacle keeps snaking around WV's cock, snaking forwards and backwards, and it feels indescribably good. It's not exactly comfortable danging by his arms, but he can barely think about that when he's tightly encased within smooth loops of flesh. He fights to put string some words together, asking, "W-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" SS grins again and the coils pull tighter, WV's mouth dropping open in a helpless moan, "You've got what you wanted, and so have I. That calls for a celebration."

This isn't what he wanted. But there's a sword in the Slayer's hand and one tentacle holding his hands tight while the other strokes him, and it doesn't really matter what he did or didn't want.

The one holding him aloft drops and WV gets his feet under him for a second, before the other loops on his waist yank down and he falls onto his knees. He's face to face with the Slayer's own cock, and the intention is all too clear. WV opens his mouth, to protest maybe or beg or something, and SS simply pushes his length inside. He tries to pull off, but the hand holding the sword comes to rest on the back of WV's head, the pommel digging into the top of his head as a not-so-subtle reminder.

WV should be terrified, disgusted, any of a dozen emotions, but something very calm comes over him, and on by one, everything else shuts off, leaving only the calm behind and the edge of arousal. He wants to live. He'll do anything to live, even this.

SS doesn't give him a moment to adjust. He thrusts in and out of WV's mouth, all while the tentacle curls around WV's own cock. The tip of the tentacle curves over the head of his dick, teasing the slit, and WV cries out, noise muffled by the cock in his mouth. He has no experience at this sort of thing, and he awkwardly sucks on the Slayer, hoping that it's good enough. WV can't see anything but the Slayer's torso, and as much as he wishes it wasn't, it's a welcome break from the devastation around them.

He drools around the Slayer's erection, not able to help himself. The Slayer doesn't seem to mind, thrusting as steadily as before. The hand and the sword stay in place, preventing WV from pulling off or catching his breath, so he breathes as best he can through his nose. He feels so very calm, like he isn't even here at all, like it's somebody else in his body. It catches WV off guard when the Slayer pulls out of his mouth. SS's shaft is glistening with WV's spit, and he yanks WV up into the air, pulling hard on the Villein's arms.

WV doesn't realize what's going on until the Slayer drops his sword and gets his hand on WV's ass, pulling him in close and tilting him. "Wait-" He tries to say as SS pushes his cock up against WV's entrance, "Wait!" But the Slayer doesn't care. The tentacle on WV's cock squeezes again and the Slayer pushes in, and WV screams out at the sudden intrusion.

Just like with his mouth, SS doesn't give WV a moment to adjust. As soon as he's in, he begins to thrust, and WV's head falls back. He's not ready for this and the sudden stretch burns. It would be easier if it only hurt, but it doesn't. It feels good too, just like the smooth skin around his erection feels good, and the scream is followed by a helpless moan. The spike of terror lasts longer than before, but the calm returns, shutting it out, smashing it down.

"That's right, it's all good," The Slayer says, hand holding WV steady as he fucks him, his wings snapping out to keep them balanced. WV squirms, not wanting to enjoy this, but not having much say over what his body chooses to do. The worst bit isn't the sex though. WV can stand this to stay alive, he can accept being used. The worst is being able to see all around again, seeing the bodies lying on the ground in every direction. They're all dead, and WV is alive, their enemy's cock deep inside of him and a tentacle jerking him off.

It's too much. The Slayer's wings beat back and forth to keep them standing, and his length pistons in and out of WV, hitting just the right spot inside of him. WV fights it, but each thrust hits its mark, and the pressure spikes and spikes again, and he finally loses control. The Villein comes, head falling back and crying out loud enough to echo. His cum splatters across his clothes and stomach, and the tentacle keeps stroking him until he's given every last drop. He doesn't feel anything, not even relief. WV hangs bonelessly in the Slayer's grip and SS continues to fuck him, more interested in getting his own release than in paying attention to the Villein.

WV watches the Slayer because it's better than looking anywhere else. The Slayer notices, hand tightening on WV's hip as he starts to thrust in faster. WV would like to ask why the Slayer did it, why he killed the Queen and the King, why he killed the entire army, but looking the Slayer in the eye, he knows there isn't a reason. He did it because he could.

SS slams into WV, finally coming to a sudden and abrupt halt. The Villein flushes when he realizes the sudden heat inside of him is from the Slayer, and when the Slayer pulls out, there's a sudden feeling of emptiness, like he lost something. The Slayer picks up his sword, keeping a tight grip on the Villein until he's armed, and then he simply drops WV on the ground. It's a short fall, but it hurts.

He awkwardly sits up, looking up at the Slayer. SS spreads his wings, "I like you kid. Head to Derse. I'll find you something to do." And with that, the Slayer flaps and takes off into the air, heading to the top of a nearby hill.

WV stays where he was dropped, sticky and shaky, and disturbingly sated by the whole experience. He watches as the Slayer raises his one hand in the air and calls on the Ring's powers. The whole Battlefield shakes and trembles, and WV can hear the screams in the distance as more and more people die. SS's last words echo in his skull, sending a chill down his spine.

There isn't even a debate in his mind: WV won't be going to Derse. He won't be going anywhere near the Slayer ever again. The Villein gets to his feet and looks around at the carnage. He needs to run, and he needs to run now, before the Slayer decides to return.

He starts to move, slowly and slightly painfully, heading east towards the shuttles.


End file.
